User talk:Icewish
First of all I can kinda code so let me do it. Second of all create a page called "User talk:Icewish/Archive1". Copy everything on your talkpage and paste it on the page :) I THINK THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT D= Prickl ar 22:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) TEMPLATE! :) I have made a template and I have made it well The title is wierd because It takes the name of the page you put it on. So if I put it on "Omen of Three" The title would be "Omen of Three" I could change the color... Prickl ar 23:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well your fanfic might have a second fanfic to go with it. You can just put "none" if there is none Prickl ar 01:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm backkkkkkkkk! :) You can put me as yur admin again! I was banned from the computer by my dad, but i'm on again. I can't be on too much now. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, remember u said i could make Cloudclan, i'm going to make them now. (I'm at school right now.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Icewish. This is Silver (Chinapro)! I haven't been on in a while, therefore I haven't had time to complete my fanfic. I'm working on it! Just wanted to let you know I'm back and tryin' to be as active as I can. ;) Ta ta for now! Silverflower is back!!! Hip hip hooray!!! 14:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hey, can you do me a favor? You seem to be experienced with running a roleplay and fanfiction wiki, so will you please join my wiki and help it start up? Here's the link: http://warriorsroleplayfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Wiki -- Ivystorm Ich bin Feuersterne/ I'm Firestar Hallo, Miss Icewish, müssen Sie Deutsch sprechen? Ich bin sehr gut darin. Nicht sehr gut in Englisch, though. Ich fühlte mich wie Eintritt Wikia, so dass ich dachte, Sie könnten mir sagen, wie dieses Wiki zu benutzen. In case you don't speak german, translation: Hello, Miss Icewish, you speak german? I is very good at it. Not very good English, though. I feel like joining wikia, so I think you could tell me how use this wiki. --Feuersterne 00:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty cool how now this wiki has a german member :) Prickl ar 01:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :( Meep, why don't you come back to WolfPack FanFic. Wiki? ~SHADEWHISKER1~ I'm coming bck Hi ice wish! I've decided to come back because things are kinda in hot water in the wiki I usually go on and Silverflower's fanfic inspired me to come and once again write a fanfic. It'll be about my rp cat in the same wiki silva(Silverflower)goes to. Soooo I'm back and note:I can't make chararts cuz my laptop is still broken and I'm using my mom's iPhone and I probably won't be on and be considered very active,but I'm back! Also do you know how to edit real life cat pictures and put words like on silver's?? If you do know how here is the link to the picture,well I can't really put it on here so go to google search ginger tabby with blue eyes and get the cat pic where yu can see words saying stock photo. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 09:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) p.s. thanks clan creation may i creat a clan it's wood clan they live in trees in abanden owl nest and woodpeckers and they foster a wolf pup named moon and thay eat birds, Opossum and other tree prey and the leader was woodstar but now it's his son wolfstar for the wolf pup he found and took care of and he hunting rights to anything they catch because of the wolf pup with the senses of a wolf and the relfexes of a cat and moon is the best hunter in the clan and when the pack took him on hunting trips he brings down the bigest game and soo they have a good ond with the pack. i whant it not known but found by the others and the current lader is wolstar okay i want it like no clan knew that they were around but some cat found out about them and told every clan about them and can i have charart of wolfstar?Komp101 15:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC)komp101 okay plus woodclan is a all loner clan theonly clan-born is wolfstar then again he's half kittypet okay now may i make the page? Komp101 15:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Komp101 15:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC)komp101 kKomp101 16:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC)komp101 nickname yeah i have a nickname it's rocker and i joined your friends wiki Komp101 01:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC)komp101 hey speaking about wiki's can you foin mne and help me with it?,rocker but not the face book thing okay?Komp101komp101 Template 2: I tried to use the fanfiction template that Prickles made but there were tons of holes in the coding. I fixed it, but it's hard to see the links because the links are too bright.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Test! I was experimenting with layers on pixlr, and I accidentally made this awesome pic!: u like?Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 05:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I can figure it out, but it might take awhile, because I need to finish my homework.(I have a huge essay due tomorrow and i'm only half-finished. Dumb procrastination!)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 21:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ok, i can't figure it out, but I can try to make the color of the template lighter.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) yea, it looks good now. I was already messing with the colors, but I think it looks good.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:34, February 7, 2012 (UTC) how is this SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) What is the name of the new clan template? Do i just copy and paste one? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 00:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you do it for me?? It's kinds hard to do it on a kindlefire,Thx! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 01:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) sure! Except, who's silver? XDⓅⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey is it okay if i added a new wiki feature and tried it out for awhile?? I already enabled them,just tell me if you dint want it on anymore. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 08:00, February 19, 2012 (UTC) >:P I tried the two wiki features and has some glitches,so i disabled them. Oh ya,I'm done with my apprentice assignment. Send me another one!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 08:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) join fanfic i would love too Komp101 12:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC)komp101 lion i woke up and yawned then i smelled some thing earthy and tangy. It was antelope I could feel it was old. Then i stalked it i felt the earth under my clawes. i sprang and my teeth met the neck wich i felt snap and then i drag my kill back to the pride.Komp101 14:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC)komp101 fixed I woke up and yawned,'' then I smelled something earthy and tangy. It was antelope,I could feel it was old. Then I stalked it, I could felt the earth under my clawes. I sprang,and my teeth met the neck wich, I felt snap and then I drag my kill back to the pride. Komp101 14:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC)komp101 okay okay also i'm not meaning to spam you but can you help me with my wiki here's the link http://lifeintheclan.wikia.com/wiki/Life_in_the_clan_Wiki You mean like this???? There is the made up clan called SplashClan. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM'★]] Cookie! Give me! 21:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) okay, sureⓅⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion I added a suggestion (and a talk page) to project improvement, Link: Talk:Project Improvement. Please give me your opinion!Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Clan Is the clan creating reopened? I've seen a few new clans... If it is, cna I create and lead a clan called MoonClan?Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey ice, you should put the archives on the Roleplay pages and renamed the archived pages to this kind of example: ThunderClan/Roleplay/Archive4 Also I'm gonna make the project page into a page that automatically has a talk page,so the talk page in P.I. has a use for joining requests instead of the comments below. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM'★]] Cookie! Give me! 04:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey icey, should we have a policy for chararts, like users should put it in the approval page before adding them to pages like you did to flarepaw and silverw adding tricklepaw. She should have put it in the approval page before just adding it and the reason why she should is that she forgot the earpink. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM'۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat doesn't work on my computer. Got to go. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Charcat Hey, Icewish. Can I get a charcat for Lightningpaw? -- 01:30, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if I could edit the top menus to add RP pages and ect. Prickl ar 22:14, February 28, 2012 (UTC) how is this wolf i made on my labtop? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) awwww... why? That's still great news for me, though. sry for my inactivity, I'll try to be more active now that I'm leader of a project.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 15:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Click this!!!!!----> http://spotz.wikia.com/wiki/Spotz_Wiki I'm taking it over while spotz is gone! Please rp there with meeee! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll make a pack called Betulis. (it means birch in latin, but u probably already know that. :) ) The alpha male is Saltus, a red male with green eyes. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, outside Mountainclan. Do you know Saltus's name means forest? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Dark Forest and StarClan Sure I'll help you and do you mind if I make a template for the Clans Alligence? I'll make the pages and put the ranks, if you don't like the way it is, just change it and should we make a rp page for Stella Pack and the Bad Pack too? Message me ASAP!! Byee! :D [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM'۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) On the news on the front page you should add that there are wolf packs. Prickl ar 23:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Floaty Thingy Edits: '' | Current Goal: Have 1000 edits by the beginning or ending of April!! | Just changed the colors and words and make the borders in solid, dashed, dot, or ETC. If you need any help, just message me back!! [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) menus How can I edit the menus at the top? I use to be able to but now I cannot... I want to be able to add "Hunted" to the finished fanfiction at the top because that is porbably going to be my best fanfic yet.., Prickl ar 15:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank-you! Prickl ar 15:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm back for the day! My friend made a Wiki she is Iceflame789. Could you make her a siggie? http://awesomepeople.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserLogout <------ this is her Wiki! ☆ Icewhisker☆ The Forgotten Warrior 14:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ur problem I saw your editing problem.. took a long time to notice. If you really, really wanted to rp something, then you could just overwrite the file and I could copy it down onto the rp. Tell me when it gets better... Prickl ar 20:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) sure! :) I meant that if you want to rp, you can write your rp down I I can copy it down onto the page :) Prickl ar 00:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Found Wolf Chararts! Ok, remember when Prickle suggested chararts for the wolves, when she said that, it sparked a memory in my head. Last year, while I was looking for wolf pictures, I came upon a wolf linart and went to its website, it led me to this wikia and I saw it had blanks for wolves. I checked the last edit the wikia ever had on one of the pages and it was on Nov.7 2010! But the lastest edit (it was a message) was on Feb. 8 2012 and I think the founder is still active, but on different wikia. Its late now and I need to sleep, and do you think we should just take the chararts and give them credit or ask the founder's permission, first? Message me back, ASAP! [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 08:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) one more pack by SnowClan I was wondering if I could create a pack? You or Fire (I am unsure) mentioned a name for the pack on chat but I can not remember... Prickl ar 21:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ok I will create now... But you didn't even say yes or no! Well I'm assuming it is a yes :) Prickl ar 21:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I am Protesting You can not make Romulus die!!!! I will make sure he doesn`t die!!!! :) -Pricklestar ok bout how about he alomst dies, it`s really close :D I am so happy! -Pricklestar Changed Colors and BAckground Hey Icy, I changed the colors and the background of this wikia a bit. If you don't like it, just put it back to the previous one and I don't mind. Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 17:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. NEW SIGGIE!! :'( Gonna be inactive for awhile!!!!! Icy!!!! I'm gonna be inactive again starting tomorrow, for maybe a couple weeks (I hope not months!) and I need someone to roleplay my important characters. Will you roleplay Obscruan and Nuria? And can Prickle roleplay Astra if she can? I won't be back for awhile so you'll have to fix the pup chararts and I replaced the long-furred, male wolf charart. Just add female eyes to the charart so there won't be any more trouble. :P I'm gonna miss you, guys!! Byee! :'( Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 23:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Adertising no...sadly. You could/should see what COTS(cats of the stars)wiki did. They have a sign in page where you sign in a write the date. If some user has not been on for a LONG time (Without saying that they will be on vacation or something) then something happens to them (I forgot) More users do come and go though on this wiki. If the wiki has three users but they are active then more users join. If the wiki has ten but the users never come on then the new users don't go on that wiki cuz it's boring being all alone. Prickl ar 22:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat? No need for a message. Oh and my wiki. ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 01:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Dragons Icy, with your permission, i would like to make one dragon rp with a king dragon, and a queen. I'll have the king named (still thinking of a name, but he's silver.) then there could be nursing queens, warriors, and so on.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) They'll be called the Sky Rulers! Queens=Mothers, Kits=Hatchlings,Warriors=Fullwings,Apprenitces=Halfwings, and Elders are....Elders. I'm making the page, u can be the queen dragon!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Cute!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (4 1, i heart dragons and know all about them!) Look at the halfwing's rear leg, its a little wierd. And dragons. no matter what age, need huge wings to prepare for flight.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's sorta an example of a dragon:SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll be deputy of the dragon art! (yay, first time being deputy on a project!)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) kk, but how is this for Ranma's egg?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) and on the hatchling, do you want him purple with red spots? (or red on the inside of the wings and red nails?)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here's the hatchling. She looks wierd becasue she is purple with red spots XD.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) the golden things are horns. Otherwise, is she good?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The egg shadow is a little wierd. But, here it is!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What's "Negative Space"?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) is this one better?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) fixed'em. Am i Deputy now?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) sure z title says it ^. (so, lets rp!)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) We should rp in Riverclan, that clan hasn't been active! I'll start!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) sure!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Get better, Icy!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Firedream124 20:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) K, I'll join. Firedream124 20:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I think I may join SnowClan Firedream124 20:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) 1. You can't see the end of the Half-wings tail, so it can't have a tail piece. You need to see the end. Otherwise, i think both are adorable!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) XD Nope!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:31, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Lets rp on Warriorcatclansrp wiki on loners, kay? I wanna make Wolfy more friendly to your rouge cat that likes to pet his dogs...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) no.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:43, May 13, 2012 (UTC) yeah, lets just rp in one spot........Mountainclan or Windclan?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) R RP Aw! It's fine, I wasn't here so I didn't get to rp in it :) I'm back from my long break! Prickl ar 00:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Warrior Clans Fanfiction is in pretty good shape, but you have some -- could you sort them out? Let me know on my talk page when you've finished. On a side note you might want to create a new poll on your mainpage; the one that is there was created last year, which gives the impression the wiki is not really being actively worked on.... -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, May 16, 2012 (UTC) stuff Icewish, i think we should have more polls on the frontpage, for one, cause i think their fun! (XD it entertains me!). I think u also might wanna replace the "Contact Pricklestar and Icewish" part with "Contact Silverwhisker and Icewish" cause i think i'm more active.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) no, but my sister might go to school for it.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) OMMMMGGGGGGGG!! finally, mabye some more users!!! :D SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) sure.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC)